Inside Jack Frost
by WritingOpensSouls
Summary: This is basically a collection of poems I wrote that I feel fit Jack and give us a look into his possible emotions and feelings. May be a bit angsty, so beware.
1. The One Not Loved

**Alright guys, I know you're probably all thinking 'yup. WritingOpensSouls is officially crazy. Why would she put up another story when she's already writing three?' Well, this is not really a story so it won't be updated very frequently. This is basically a collection of poems I wrote that I feel can apply to Jack. We just started poetry in my English class, so I was inspired to do this. It will probably never be finished as I will continue to upload random poems I come up with. This one's based around the 300 years he was alone. I hope you enjoy and please tell me how you think my poetry is and what I could do better.  
**

* * *

 **The One Not Loved**

The shadows of day fall into night.

I sit there and cry with all my might

The feeling has faded, yet remained so strong

For fear of doing every simple thing wrong

The lightning strikes, followed by thunder,

That lasts forever and makes me shudder

I try so hard to make you smile,

Yet not enough courage to think I'm worthwhile

I look up at the sky, the stars, the moon

And I ask myself, will this pain end soon?

I continue to cry while nobody hears

So much pain and so many tears

The stars drift away, the shadows now roam,

I'm still here, but now I'm alone

No stars keep me company from high above,

Now it's just me, the One Not Loved


	2. Snow

**This one is really short. It's a sonnet, though, so no wonder. This one is also based around Jack's time alone. Enjoy and please review to tell me how I've done!  
**

* * *

 **Snow**

Oh that snow, that beautiful snow,

Really what more can I say?

It dances around, my own little show,

Perhaps I could convince it to play.

My sorrows long gone, replaced with laughter,

Buried deep, deep, deep,

I don't have to think about what will come after,

My wanting for long, long sleep.

The children laugh, jump, and play,

I wish we could all play together.

But the snow is here with me today,

Who needs them in this weather?

It's part of me, my cold, dark core.

Why, oh why, does it feel so sore?


	3. Jack Frost

**Well, this one isn't all that great. It's an acrostic poem, a typical, easy format. I hope I did okay though. Enjoy and please tell me how I did.  
**

* * *

 **Jack Frost**

 _ **J**_ ust because I smile, doesn't mean I'm okay.

 _ **A**_ laugh, a smile, a joke, to hide my pain.

 _ **C**_ old is all I am, even inside.

 _ **K**_ ing of snow, ice, and winter.

* * *

 _ **F**_ un is my center? I suppose it's better than cold.

 _ **R**_ ising, guardians, why now?

 _ **O**_ f all the times to be seen, to be wanted.

 _ **S**_ uddenly they want me.

 _ **T**_ o protect them, though they never protected me.


	4. I Wonder

**Wow, this is super short. Well, it's a Triolet poem. If you want to know about that and its format, look it up. I hope you enjoyed this, no matter how pitifully small it is. :D**

* * *

 **I Wonder**

The Moon told me my name was Jack Frost

I wonder what else I am

Perhaps I'm a snowflake, fallen from the sky

The Moon told me my name was Jack Frost

I'm shaped like a human, at least to my eye

Yet I just came from a lake, out of its depths

The Moon told me my name was Jack Frost

I wonder what else I am


	5. Shattered

**Okay. New poem. I know you're probably all waiting for the updates of my stories... but you got this instead. I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is a Kyrielle poem, at least that's what it said on the internet. I've learned a lot while looking up new kinds of poetry for ideas. My teacher would be proud. ;) Anyways, please tell me how I'm doing and what to change. Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
**

* * *

 **Shattered**

I am the Spirit of Winter

So cold, my heart seems to splinter

But it's so cold it might be stone

Lonely, shattered, left all alone

~~xxx~~

I bring death everywhere I go

All plants, people, drowned out by snow

My tears glitter like a gemstone

Lonely, shattered, left all alone

~~xxx~~

The others say that I'm a curse

Meeting me, nothing could be worse

I make a mess, is all that's known

Lonely, shattered, left all alone

~~xxx~~

I don't want to be me, so weak

A monster, an unwanted freak

Away, all the hope has been blown

Lonely, shattered, left all alone


End file.
